


The Ice Cream Man

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When she doesn’t get her way through Carol, Rindy asks Therese for ten cents to buy an ice cream sandwich.





	The Ice Cream Man

Therese was helping Carol make dinner in the kitchen when Rindy came running from the backyard. She was holding onto one of her stuffed animals (a cream white teddy bear) by the crook of its neck. She stood beside Carol at the round table where she was cutting up tomatoes and clutched parts of her pale red sheath dress. 

“Mommy—can I have ten cents? The ice cream man’s outside!”

“Sweetheart, we haven’t had our dinner yet.”

“I want to get an ice cream sandwich,” Rindy whined. She began tugging Carol’s dress, dipping her head back with a pout.

“We have orange cream bars in the ice box. They can be our dessert, right afterwards,” Therese spoke softly, rolling up slices of hickory smoked ham inside mini sub rolls with a combination of egg salad and the big red tomatoes Carol was busy chopping up in small chunks.

Rindy fussed loudly before kicking her foot in the air.

“That is not how we get our way, young lady,” Carol used her most serious stern voice. “Ice cream before dinner is out of the question. I want you to stay in and go wash up...” 

“Aunt Thez, can _you_ give me ten cents?” Rindy cocked her head up and gave out the brightest of smiles a five year old could muster. 

“Rindy!” Carol scolded.

“Mommy said ‘no’ honey,” Therese shook her head.

Rindy took off for the stairs. Carol sulked over the wooden bread board. “I hate it when she does that. I swear she gets her tantrums on Harge’s side of the family...”

Therese smirked and kept folding up slices of ham inside the rolls of several mini sub breads.


End file.
